


Leader of the Pack

by RobberBaroness



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Genderswap, Sexual Harassment, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female Butch DeLoria terrorizes the Vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader of the Pack

Keep your cool, he told himself. You're not about to be hurt. Nothing to be scared of. She's just a girl with a switchblade cornering you in the men's bathroom. She probably just got lost, or needs a clean mirror to check her lipstick or fix her hair or something. Like normal girls.

"If it isn't the little junior Doc," Butch drawled. "Funny seeing you here. Guess you've got a dick after all."

She hadn't been so scary when she was younger, just a bit of a bully. He blamed it on her getting big tits a year ago. Before then, she'd been one of the guys without trying too hard; now that she was so clearly female, she had to be scary enough that no gang would dare kick her out for lack of balls. 

"Wh-what do you want, Butch? This is the men's room."

"Oh little doc, you know what I want."

For a moment, he was frozen in a mix of terror and fascination. Everyone knew Butch went all the way, but he'd always assumed she and Wally Mack were going steady. Maybe they'd had another fight, and she was trying to make him jealous? His eyes flickered between the blade of the knife and Butch's bright red lips, goosebumps popping up on his skin.

He wasn't sure how long he was silent, but it must've been longer than he'd thought, since Butch got tired of waiting for an answer.

"Come on man, I need your geometry notes!"

Oh. That was different. She wasn't sexually harassing him after all- why would she when she was already the alpha of a gang of teenage boys? He wished he could say that he felt relieved.

"They're- they're in my backpack."

Butch yanked the bag away and pulled out a worn black notebook.

"See you later, nerd. And stop staring at my tits or I'll kick your ass!"

He sighed as the queen of delinquents walked out of the bathroom with his notes in hand. Wally Mack had all the luck.


End file.
